Finding Sunshine (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Style)
TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's movie spoof of Finding Nemo Cast *Nemo - Sunshine (TUGS) *Marlin - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Dory - Little Miss Sunshine (The Mr. Men Show) *Gill - Doc Hudson (w/Sheriff as an Extra) (Cars) *Peach - Lizzie (Cars) *Bloat - Mater (Cars) *Bubbles - Ramone (Cars) *Deb/Flo - Sally Carrera and Flo (Cars) *Gurgle - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Jacques - Luigi (w/Guido as an Extra) (Cars) *Nigel - Fillmore (w/Sarge as an Extra) (Cars) *Crush - Gordon (from Thomas and Friends) *Squirt - Rheneas (from Thomas and Friends) *Mr. Ray - Mack (Cars) *Bruce - Doc Hopper (The Muppet Movie) *Anchor and Chum - Diesel (Thomas & Friends) and Zorran (TUGS) *Dr. Phillip Sherman - Russ Cargil (The Simpsons Movie'')'' *Darla Sherman - Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *Coral - Lady (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Barracuda - Frank (Cars) *Anglerfish - Chinese Dragon (Thomas and Friends) *Seagulls - The Pig Natives (Muppet Treasure Island) *The Whale - Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand (Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue) Gallery: SunshineDeletedSceneHighWinds.jpg|Sunshine as Nemo Ten cents the tug 2015 by terrier55stepney-d9b87u9.jpg|TenCents as Marlin Little Miss Sunshine.jpg|Little Miss Sunshine as Dory Doc Hudson.png|Doc Hudson as Gill Sheriff Cars3.png|Sheriff as Extra (Gill) Lizzie cars 3.png|Lizzie as Peach Mater cars 3.png|Mater as Bloat Ramone cars 3.png|Ramone as Bubbles Cars 3 - Sally Carrera.png|Sally Carrera as Deb Flo cars 3.png|Flo as Flo Lightning mcqueen cars 3 by jannodisney-dbny6ur - Copy.png|Lightning McQueen as Gurgle Luigi cars 3.png|Luigi as Jacques Guido cars 3.png|Guido as Extra (Jacques) Fillmore cars 3.png|Fillmore as Nigel Sarge cars 3.png|Sarge as Extra (Nigel) Mack (Cars).jpg|Mack as Mr. Ray (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Toonmbia